Biyomon
Biyomon is a Bird Digimon. Her wings have developed to become like arms and she is able to dexterously operate them and use them to grip objects, but for that reason, she is poor at flying through the air. Biyomon usually lives on the ground, but when danger draws near she escapes by flying away. However, since her flying ability is on the same level as Patamon, she sees Patamon as her rival. Biyomon's dream is to someday become Birdramon, who can fly freely about the sky, and it seems she doesn't want to become Kokatorimon, who cannot fly at all. As her personality is to be brimming over with curiosity, Biyomon loves to peck at the head portion of Tanemon. Biyomon is Sora`s Digimon partner and always is seen with her. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Biyomon and Sora both first appear in this story and join forces with the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Alpha Team and the B Team. Alongside Sora, she joins the latter team. She helps Sora save Princess Anna from the Sinisters of Evil. Biyomon joins with Sora, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Zick, Suede, Mr. Gold and Discord. She Digivolves to carry Bender, Suede, Sora, Skipper and Mr. Gold while everyone else does their own thing. When Predaking attacks, Biyomon tries her best to help Sora distract and fight with him though it doesn't work out so well. When Suede assumes the worst after Aleu's abduction and Blue showing signs of losing it, she agrees with Suede as does Jesu Otaku. She is among the characters arrested by SOPA or Sinister's allies and placed in prison where she suspects something with Blue. Dipper with Salem, Patty, Dan and Biyomon are showering in the prison where Luther offers to be a friend in that no one has jumped them yet. The five refuse and Luther points he likes a fight which could mean prison rape. She is killed by BlackGarurumon's forces in prison. Ultimate Story Biyomon was male and appeared along with his Digi-Destined, Banjo, Kazooie, and Misty as they were training Kari to become a Fairy at the Isle o' Hags; this takes place after the Journey through Kanto. Future Warfare Biyomon will return after her data is reconfigured. She'll appear in Book 2. Allies and enemies Friends: Sora, Princess Anna, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Suede, Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, Death the Kid, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Jack Frost, Captain Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Blue, Saul Goodman, Protoman, Magneto Ozymandias, Salem, Jesu Otaku, Jean Grey, Ninja Steel Rangers Enemies: BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Powers * Spiral Twister (Magical Fire): Biyomon attacks with ethereal flames. * Violin Attack (ピヨリンアタック Piyorin Attack?, lit. "Chirping Attack"): Biyomon attacks foe with her claws while chirping. * Pecking Attack10 (硬いくちばし Katai Kuchibashi?, lit. "Hard Beak"): Biyomon pecks her foe rapidly. * Tsuibami Attack (ついばみアタック? lit. "Peck Attack"): Biyomon drills her foe with her beak. * Double Fire *'Beak Attack' (Kuchibashi Attack): Pokes with a hard beak. *'Charming Tweety': Charms the enemy with a cute chirp. *'Phantom Fire' (ピヨッチョボール Piyoccho Ball?, lit. "Chirping Ball"): Fires a phantom blue fireball. *'Phantom Hurricane' (ピヨッチョハリケーン Piyoccho Hurricane?, lit. "Chirping Hurricane"): Creates a large phantom tornado. *'Ostri-kick' (Ostrich Kick) *'Talon Twist' (Spiral Wing) *'Bird Kick' **'Aerial Bird Kick' **'Spinning Bird Kick' *'Biyomon Attack' **'Aerial Biyomon Attack' **'Biyomon Attack Special' *'Rising Spiral Wing' *'Spiral Twister Lift' *'Spiral Twister Combo' *'Spiral Twister Slam' Digivolution *FRESH: Nyokimon *IN-TRAINING: Yokomon *ROOKIE: Biyomon *CHAMPION: Birdramon *ULTIMATE: Garudamon *MEGA: Phoenixmon *MEGA: Omnimon Merciful Mode Gallery Biyomon.jpg Biyomon t.gif 153712a69156182691771551872.jpg Biyomon.png biyomonanime.png biyomon-digimon-adventure-02-0.48.jpg biyomon-digimon-adventure-tri-8.65.jpg biyomon-digimon-frontier-6.68.jpg biyomon-digimon-the-movie-64.2.jpg ep427553.png KeenDiligentChupacabra-mobile.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-02 biyomon - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2020-01-02 biyomon - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2020-01-02 biyomon - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2020-01-02 biyomon - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2020-01-02 biyomon - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2020-01-02 biyomon - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2020-01-02 biyomon - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2020-01-02 biyomon - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2020-01-02 biyomon - Google Search(9).png Screenshot_2020-01-02 biyomon - Google Search.png ShallowAcrobaticBackswimmer-small.gif tenor biyomon.gif UnknownCoolAlligatorgar-size_restricted.gif Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Digimon Category:Birds Category:Flyers Category:Cute Characters Category:Partner Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Villain's Crush Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Imprisoned character Category:Monsters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Shape Shifters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Elementals Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mela Lee Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cherami Leigh